Trust
by Violet Horizon
Summary: AU. Ciel just wanted to go back home and read a book. Instead, his car crashed into a tree, followed by his cellphone dying, in result of him getting lost in the woods, only to come across the last person he would ever want to see. -Might be rewritten-
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Kuroshitsuji

**A/N:** It's been a while since I've written something new. I know I have Diamond in the Rough to write and I haven't updated that in two weeks but I've been busy and I had this fic idea for a while so I wanted to write it. Thus I present to you this fic that may possibly become a multi-chap, but it depends on what you guys think of it. And of course in most AU fics, there's gonna be some OOCness. Also Diamond in the Rough will be updated soon, so don't worry.

**Edit:** Made a mistake with the rating, this is meant to be rated T, sorry bout that.

* * *

"Damn it." Ciel muttered; his voice muffled through the airbag plastered on his face. For once he was grateful for having a seatbelt; if it wasn't there then he would've flown out of the window and slammed into the tree that his car collided into. There was a deer in the middle of the road and Ciel swerved the car, trying not to hit the stupid deer that couldn't get out of the way. In result, Ciel's brand new BMW slid off a hill and crashed into a tree, nearly costing the teenager his life.

Ciel kicked open the door and jumped out to see what the damage was. The accident caused a deep dent in the side of the car and a broken headlight. Ciel groaned, kicking the back tire before returning back to the driver's seat, attempting to see if the car still had life left. It didn't.

Repeatedly, the teenage tried to start the car, slamming the ignition and praying for it to turn on, but to no avail, nothing happened. The car however did emit a few faint grunts but afterwards it stopped.

Ciel banged a fist on the wheel, his agitation boiling as he muttered all curse words he knew in a distressed, hastened manner as he stomped out of the car. Not only were his parents going to kill him, they were going to skin him alive. He was supposed to return home after a trip to the library, but now he was stranded in the middle of nowhere underneath the cloak of nightfall.

The teen swiftly checked the sky for precaution, but there was no cloud in sight, just a few stars peeking their dim illuminist across the darkened sky. Ciel deserted his car as he blindly wandered through the woods, hoping to find shelter before it got too dark. He searched his pockets for his phone, deciding to call his parents to pick him up. He checked his iPhone and―to his great displeasure―it was running out of life.

Frantically switching to speed dial, Ciel called his house before his iPhone could take its final breath. The other end started to ring and Ciel waited impatiently for someone to answer, raying that someone would pick it up soon―

'_Hello, you have reached the Phantomhive residence-_' the message wasn't able to finish since Ciel clicked it off, remembering that his parents went out to dinner. So Ciel called his dad's cell, but before the phone could reach the other end, it turned off. Ciel stared vainly at the blank screen for a long, nerve-racking time with the urge to toss it into a tree, but Ciel composed himself and shoved the now useless device into his pocket.

He would've climbed up the hill, returning back to the road but he didn't want to be taken hostage by some creep in a van, which by Ciel's calculations will most likely happen. So not taking any chances, Ciel decided to take his own route back home through the woods.

Ciel began walking past the tall pine trees that enveloped the sky in a dark canopy, making it gloomier than it actually was. He walked for a while until he spotted a faint orange glow behind a grove of trees. Ciel went up ahead to see what it was. Ciel soon entered a small clearing where a campsite was set up, and that the light came from a bonfire. However, the last person that he wanted to see was tending the bonfire. Sebastian Michalis.

Despite being incredibly handsome, Sebastian was incredibly diabolical and enjoyed playing tricks on Ciel throughout the last three years of high school. Nonetheless, Sebastian was extremely popular amongst the girls―and some guys―but Ciel just thought he was horrible, which was why Ciel really hated standing where he was as the latter smiled pleasantly at him.

"What a surprise to see you here, Ciel." Sebastian exclaimed, lifting up a bag of marshmallows and waved it in the air. "I was just about to make smores, want to join?"

"No." Ciel replied bluntly, practically spitting the word out as he glared coldly at the older teen. He was not in the mood to deal with anymore shit and it certainly didn't help that he ran into Sebastian.

"But I heard you have a sweet tooth." Sebastian kept a genuine smile that Ciel just wanted to slap off. Sebastian picked out a marshmallow and stabbed it with a long, sharp stick. He placed the stick over the fire, allowing the flames to lick the marshmallow's squishy body as it gradually started to burn. Sebastian swirled his stick around and turned his attention back to Ciel, ignoring the teen's glare.

"So what brings you here on this nice, summer evening? Hiking? Camping? Just taking a stroll around?"

"I crashed my car." Ciel grumbled, breaking eye contact from Sebastian who was immediately intrigued with the story.

"How terrible, I wonder how much trouble you're going to be in from your parents."

"Shut up! There was a fucking deer in the way and it made me swerve off a hill."

"Course there was." Sebastian chuckled; he stuck a marshmallow on another stick and handed it out in Ciel's general direction. "You sure you don't want one?"

"No." Ciel repeated again, stressing the word strongly. He deepened his glare to show that he didn't want to deal with the teen at all, and would rather try to fix his car even if it took the whole night.

"Oh?" Sebastian pouted, tilting his head to the side. "So you don't want any marshmallows? How about some cookies?"

"I don't want anything from you. I'm leaving." Ciel retorted and turned his back on the teen and started to storm off. But once Ciel placed one foot out of the clearing, he was face to face with absolute darkness accompanied by the eerie howl of a wolf in the distance. Ciel stopped himself from going any further; either he was going to wander through the woods blindly in the upcoming cold or stay with Sebastian who had a nice cozy fire, food, and a tent.

"I also have sandwiches!" Sebastian called out, and just when he said that, the teen's stomach started to growl hungrily. "Shit."

Ciel slowly turned around, sighing in defeat as he dragged himself over to Sebastian. He reluctantly sat down across from the teen, moving himself into a cross-legged position as he stared hatefully at the latter, but Sebastian barely noticed. Sebastian dug into a bag next to him and pulled out a sandwich that was wrapped in aluminum foil. He humbly handed the sandwich over to Ciel along with some napkins, but Ciel still kept an intimidating glare trained on him.

Instead of saying thank you, or anything at all, Ciel unwrapped the sandwich and took a huge bite out of it, and it didn't take long for him to eat all of it.

"My, my, you were quite hungry. Imagine what would happen if you didn't stumble by here. You probably would've starved to death." Sebastian joked.

"Shut up." Ciel muttered.

"Is that all you can say? Shut up and no?" Sebastian inquired, pursing his lips slightly in a disappointed manner. "I know that we never had much of a good relation back in the past but things have changed."

"Like what?" Ciel hissed. "You've humiliated me throughout high school so how the fuck will I forgive you?"

"Well I saved you from starving to death," Sebastian mentioned, scooting closer to Ciel at each word and then wrapped an arm around the teen. "As well as providing you warmth from the cold night."

"Get off!" Ciel shoved Sebastian's arm off of him and shot up to his feet. "I'm seriously going to leave if you keep acting like that!"

"Fine," Sebastian sighed, returning back to his spot. "Lets talk then."

Ciel plopped back down, crossing his legs and arms and refusing to say anything while Sebastian talked.

"As I said before, we haven't really been in good relations with each other, but perhaps I can make it up to you." Sebastian remarked, but Ciel didn't buy it and just grimaced at him.

"Sure." Ciel rolled his eyes, not believing this guy, especially with all the crap he went through in the past three years of high school because of Sebastian and his friends. And in a couple of days they were going to be seniors and Ciel was definitely not looking forward to it.

"I'm serious." Sebastian said, trying to sound sympathetic but Ciel turned away and looked out at a random direction, it was better than looking at the teen. When Ciel didn't say anything, leaving a trail of awkward silence to drag on for several minutes―Sebastian got up and headed to his tent, sorting things out before poking his head out.

"There's enough room in here for the two of us."

Ciel's face immediately scrunched up in disgust as he bellowed. "Are you implying we should sleep together? You're out of your fucking mind!"

"Would you rather sleep out here in the cold then?" Sebastian inquired.

"It's not even that cold out, besides there's a fire right here." Ciel remarked.

"That fire will eventually burn out, though." Sebastian pointed out.

"I'll make another one!"

"Do you know how?"

"Of course I do!" Ciel barked, but Sebastian just scoffed and went back inside his tent.

"Good luck with that then." Sebastian called out encouragingly, but Ciel merely took it as an insult, like the teen was mocking him. Ciel grumbled something incoherently as he stayed at his spot, not moving at all as he stared at the sizzling flames in aggravation.

The crackling fire was the only sound in the air; Sebastian had stopped bugging him and probably went to sleep while Ciel just huffed inaudibly every so often and stared around.

The night got much colder and the fire was dwindling in size. Ciel tossed a couple of sticks into the flames but it didn't do much. So Ciel tried to ignore the cold as he settled down on the grass, curling himself in a ball and tried to fall asleep. He huddled his arms around himself, sustaining as much body heat as he could against the cold air and chilly winds passing by.

Ciel groaned when he found that the only solution was the tent, which was where Sebastian was sleeping. Ciel let out a long, exasperating breath as he dragged his feet over to the tent.

When Ciel entered the tent, he saw Sebastian asleep underneath a blanket with his head resting comfortably on a pillow. Besides the sleeping teen and some of his belongings in bags, the tent was pretty spacious but not much to move around a lot, but it could at least fit two people. So Ciel crawled in and pulled a large majority of the blanket over him while staying at a good distance away from Sebastian.

However, Sebastian woke up from the sudden coldness and didn't like how Ciel was hogging the entire blanket. So the teen pulled Ciel over before he could move away and locked him in a firm embrace.

"What the hell are you doing?" Ciel muttered.

"I could ask the same to you since you wanted to sleep outside." Sebastian countered calmly with a smirk.

"It got cold."

"So you couldn't make a fire after all."

"Shut up, now let go of me." Ciel demanded.

"Nope." Sebastian simply said with a light chuckle while Ciel squirmed weakly within him, but he was too tired to muster that much strength. "Plus don't you feel warm now that we're sharing our body heat as we're wrapped in a cozy blanket?"

Sebastian did make a valid point since Ciel did feel warmth, and, somewhat comfortable to say the least, but Ciel just scoffed and muttered under his breath: "Don't do anything perverted while I'm asleep."

"Don't worry, I won't." Sebastian assured, but Ciel didn't believe him and just hoped that when he woke up the next morning, he'd still be a virgin.

x~x~x~x~x

When Ciel did wake up the next morning, he found that his clothes were still intact and that he didn't experience any form of violation to his small body while sleeping with another man, which was great. What was also great, was that Ciel was alone in the tent and didn't have to deal with waking up to find that pervert lying next to him.

After rubbing his eyes and stretching his arms, Ciel went outside to find Sebastian cooking breakfast over a new fire. He stirred the frying pan around the fire and flipped the eggs over a few times. He then noticed Ciel and smiled at him slightly.

"Good morning, did you sleep well last night?"

"Alright I guess . . ." Ciel shrugged. "Although, did you really have to sleep so close to me? I could have sworn you were going to take advantage of me or something."

"Now, why would I do that?" Sebastian inquired, feeling a bit hurt. "I just found it necessary for us to share our body heat and the blanket to fight off the cold, nothing else."

Ciel frowned regardless of Sebastian's words. He sat down and watched impassively as the latter continued cooking. Sebastian scooped one half of the eggs on a plate and handed it to Ciel along with a fork. When the teen served himself, he sat down next to Ciel but he scooted away.

"Awhile ago I checked to see where your car was and called up someone to pick it up. So a tow truck should come by soon to take your car to a repair shop." Sebastian explained.

"Really?" Ciel asked, raising an eyebrow in suspicion. "You sure you didn't throw any extra eggs on it like you did to my old car last year?"

"I don't recall throwing eggs on your car, it was probably Claude's or Alois' doing." Sebastian shrugged indifferently, but Ciel didn't believe him.

"If you caused anymore damage to my car, I swear I will file a restraining order against you." Ciel threatened.

Now it was Sebastian's turn to frown, but he was more passive and composed as he argued back calmly, keeping his tone steady and quiet. "I was going to give you a ride back home, but it looks like you can just walk back."

"Walking home will be fine with me." Ciel exchanged a similar frown, getting back up on his feet and turning his back on Sebastian. He left the plate of eggs on the ground as he swiftly stomped off before hearing anymore out of the teen.

Ciel knew he was probably lying; Sebastian most likely sent Ciel's car to a junkyard where it would be crushed to a million pieces. Ciel made a note to ask his father―who was a well-known lawyer―how to file a restraining order. But Ciel needed to get home first. Problem was . . .Ciel soon found himself lost in the massive woods.

Ciel stared vacantly at the trees, not knowing where he was going and how to get out of there. His cellphone was dead, his car was gone, and he just ran off from the only person around in the area, but there was no way that Ciel was going to go back there. But it didn't mean that he left Sebastian entirely.

A black Lexus swerved around the trees, driving close by to Ciel who grimaced to see that Sebastian was driving it. Sebastian rolled down his window and called out.

"Do you know where you're going?"

"Of course I know!" Ciel exclaimed and quickened his pace, walking in a different direction, trying to lose track of the teen.

"Oh, really? So then, where are we?"

"In a forest . . .near a neighborhood."

Sebastian heaved out a sigh, having the last straw with the other. Before Ciel could go any further, Sebastian blocked the car right in front of the teen.

"Get in the car." Sebastian ordered.

"No."

"You're just going to get even more lost."

"I know where I'm going."

"I live in the same neighborhood as you and you are not heading in the right direction."

Ciel took a second to think, and then it hit him. Sebastian did live in the same neighborhood as him; actually, they lived right across from each other. So Sebastian knew that Ciel really was lost and that there was no way out of this.

Knowing that he had won from the awkward silence from Ciel, Sebastian opened up the passenger seat for the teen to get in. Ciel reluctantly stepped into the car and slammed the door shut, followed by his head, which banged against the window.

"I hate you . . ." Ciel muttered.

Sebastian ignored the comment as he started the car and drove out of the woods. The two were quiet for the entire ride. Ciel stared out of the window, anticipating each passing minute to get out while Sebastian focused on his driving.

Their neighborhood was out in the countryside, consisting of luxury houses that were scattered around on rolling hills. Sebastian pulled into the long, cobblestone driveway of Ciel's house and parked.

When Ciel opened the door, he was quickly caught in the embrace of his mother, Rachel, who was practically in tears as she hugged her son.

"Where were you, Ciel? Your father and I were so worried about you!" Rachel exclaimed, not wanting to let Ciel go but the teen could barely breathe.

"I―I was . . ." Ciel started, but Sebastian cut him off as he got out of the car as well.

"Ciel was in a car accident, but I was there to help." Sebastian replied rather cockily, receiving a glare from Ciel. "I'm Sebastian by the way, I live just across the street and am one of Ciel's classmates, so we know each other pretty well."

"In a bad way." Ciel hissed.

"So I was happy to help Ciel out, and we camped out in the woods and I provided him with food and shelter for the night." Sebastian continued, ignoring Ciel's comment with a slight shift of the eyes.

"That's very generous of you," Rachel smiled slightly but it changed quickly as she frowned at Ciel. "But what about the car, and why didn't you call me?"

"My phone died, " Ciel mumbled. "And apparently Sebastian called a tow truck to pick up my car . . . right?" The teen took a suspicious sideways glance at Sebastian who nodded.

"Yes, anything to help a fellow classmate." Sebastian smiled widely, while Ciel just wanted to smack him in the face. "Now I best be going, goodbye." Sebastian waved and went back to his car, driving off.

Rachel turned Ciel to face her and frowned deeply. "You're in so much trouble, but you're lucky that one of your classmates was able to help you like that, what would have happened if he wasn't there? You would just be stranded in the woods until someone kidnapped you! When you see that kind and generous boy again, you better thank him somehow."

"But, mom-"

"Don't make me take away your iPhone and ground you." Rachel threatened, making Ciel gulp. "If you don't want that to happen, then you should treat Sebastian to dinner sometime."

Ciel groaned and felt like slapping himself; he couldn't believe he got trapped in this situation.

* * *

**A/N: **So should this stay as a oneshot or become a multi-chap? Reviews would be awesome and if I get a lot than I'll continue this~


	2. Chapter 2

When Ciel returned home, he headed straight to his bedroom and threw himself on his bed. His head collided into his pillow and he stayed supine for a while until there was a knock at the door.

"Come in." Ciel's voice was muffled through the pillow, but his agitated tone was still audible.

Rachel opened the door and saw her son lying on his bed with his head squished within the pillow. She wondered how he was even able to breath or stay so still. But whenever Ciel was in this position, she something was wrong.

"Are you okay?" Rachel asked and sat down at the edge of the bed. She rested a hand on her son's shoulder and rubbed it comfortably.

"I can't believe you're making me do this." Ciel groaned, pressing his head in further.

"What do you mean?"

Ciel lifted his head up and looked at his mother with a subtle hint of melancholy and desperation in his cerulean eyes. He was attempting his best puppy dog expression to try to make his mom change her mind about the idea of inviting Sebastian over for dinner.

"Can I bake you and dad a cake of apology instead? Your anniversary is coming up so. . ." Ciel paused when he saw his mom frowning in disapproval and crossing her arms, an indication that his plan definitely wasn't going to work.

". . .Maybe I can do all the chores around the house this weekend?"

Rachel's frown only deepened and didn't respond at all, giving the notion that wasn't going to work either. Ciel was about to speak again but Rachel got up and left the room, leaving the teen no other choice.

x~x~x~x~x

"I seriously thought the chores idea was going to work, but _no_. " Ciel groaned as he walked up to Sebastian's house. His mom had told him that he needed to do something for the teen, but Ciel didn't want to owe him _anything_.

Ciel froze when he came up to the door. After several minutes contemplating whether to turn back, Ciel finally raised a fist and knocked on the door. He grew hesitant when he heard footsteps approaching and had the urge to break in a run before the door opened, but it was too late.

"Oh? It's only been a few hours since I last saw you, have you missed me already?" Sebastian asked once he opened the door to see the tentative teen.

Ciel avoided looking at the teen's face. His crimson eyes would just captivate him in an uncomfortable way and his smile was just too annoying to look at.

"I. . .uh. . . just wondering if you'd like to. . ." Ciel gulped down heavily and struggled to formulate the right words. "If you'd like to . . .come over to my house for dinner." Ciel kept his head down but he could sense the teen's smile growing. "Don't take this the wrong way, my parents are making me do this so wipe that stupid smile off your face."

"So you're inviting me to dinner at your house?"

". . .Yes."

"I see, well, I will happily oblige to coming over then." Sebastian announced gleefully to Ciel's utter disappointment and annoyance.

"Fine," Ciel heaved out a resentful sigh and rubbed his temple as he turned his back on the teen. "Come over at seven."

"Of course, see you then." Sebastian remarked but the younger teen was already heading back quickly.

x~x~x~x~x

Exactly at seven, the doorbell rang and before Ciel could hide in his room, his father Vincent answered the door and welcomed Sebastian in. Ciel was in mid-flight on the staircase and cringed drastically when the door swung open as a chilling wind swept in.

"Please to meet you, Sebastian, I'm Ciel's father, Vincent. Ciel, get down here, it's rude to be up there when we have guests." Vincent called out; Ciel was hoping that Vincent wouldn't notice him but hiding was futile now.

Ciel slumped over the railing and groaned. Vincent was staring up at him sternly and was tapping his foot impatiently on the hardwood floor as he waited. Sebastian on the other hand was smiling that annoying smile that Ciel wanted to smack along with a good kick in the nuts.

Ciel finally descended the stairs in a huge huff of defeat. He brushed past Sebastian as if he weren't there and marched over to the kitchen and sat down at the table. Sebastian sat down at the chair next to the teen to his great annoyance but Sebastian didn't notice and kept smiling.

"What's for dinner?" Sebastian asked curiously, ignoring the death glares that he was receiving from Ciel.

"Spaghetti and meatballs." Rachel replied as she placed a large bowl of the pasta at the center of the table. She held a hospitable smile but then it dropped when she turned to Ciel. "Dear, why didn't you set the table?"

Ciel groaned in response and got the plates and utensils out, placing them around the table before sitting back down. His parents soon sat down as well and started to do what Ciel dreaded: talking.

"So you and Ciel already know each other from high school?" Vincent asked, swirling some spaghetti into a ball.

"Yes, we were in the same classes together a few times over the years." Sebastian remarked, turning to Ciel to finally see the glare but took note that the younger teen was absentmindedly cutting his meatballs so much that they were now in diced sized pieces abut was now scratching through the plate. "Are you paying attention to where you're cutting?"

"Yeah." Ciel released the knife and gulped down a piece of meatball. _And if by cutting, you mean slicing off your hand if you dare make any sort of physical contact with me then yes._

"That's fine china, Ciel," Rachel frowned slightly and shook her head. "Please watch where you're cutting and eat."

"I'm not hungry." Ciel muttered, he really wasn't and just wanted to go to his room and lock the door. He wondered if he could just excuse himself to the bathroom, but before he could ask, Sebastian unfortunately spoke up.

"What are you going to be doing for the rest of the summer, Ciel?" Sebastian asked.

Ciel's glare darkened as an indication that he didn't want to talk, but Vincent nudged his shoulder to encourage him to speak.

". . . The beach." Ciel responded. "Nothing else really."

"Have you done the summer reading assignment?" Sebastian asked just as Ciel took a sip of his water, the liquid spewed from his lips and dripped from his nose.

"Shit!" Ciel exclaimed, almost tumbling out of his chair but swiftly maintaing balance. "I haven't even read the book yet, I don't even _have_ the book, and there's only two more weeks of summer left!"

"Now what have you been doing for the entire summer then?" Rachel asked, raising an eyebrow.

"I've been reading better books!" Ciel clutched his head and pulled at his hair. "I am so dead . . . "

"Don't worry, I'll let you borrow my book." Sebastian assured but Ciel only responded with a glare, immediately refusing the offer.

"What book do you have to read anyways?" Rachel asked.

". . . Scarlet Letter." Ciel muttered, he heard from a bunch of other classmates that it was an awful book so he was definitely dreading it.

"Oh. . ." The parents said in unison, both acknowledging that the book wasn't the best thing to read and could understand their son's agony, but nevertheless it was an assignment that he needed to do.

"Are you going to take a test on it when you get back?" Vincent asked.

"Most likely, can we move to a different subject now?" Ciel practically pleaded. Luckily for him, his cellphone started ringing, which brought up suspicious glares from his parents.

"Turn your phone off." Vincent ordered.

"Let me see who it is." Ciel retrieved his phone and looked at the caller ID. ". . . Lizzy. I better answer or else she will be calling me nonstop. Hold on." Ciel hurried out of the kitchen, ignoring his father who was calling him back.

"It'll just be a minute!" Ciel exclaimed before shutting the door to his bedroom. For once, he was grateful that Lizzy was calling him, but suddenly regret it as her high-pitched voice pierced his eardrum.

"Ciel! How is my favorite cousin doing? Haven't seen you in so long!" Lizzy squealed excitedly. Ciel pulled the phone away from his ear UNTIL his cousin had stopped squealing, it was a surprise her shrill voice didn't break any windows.

"I just saw you a few days ago . . .now what is it?" Ciel asked calmly.

"Oh! I'm having a pool party tomorrow and I want you to come!" Lizzy exclaimed. "Wear the bathing suit that I bought you and—"

"I have summer work to do." Ciel cut her off. "Besides, I can't swim, remember?"

"I thought you did? Well, you don't have to if you don't want to. But you need to come! It's going to be fun!" Lizzy continued on exclaiming with so much glee and giggles that Ciel couldn't hear the knocking at his door.

"And there will be cake, and other sweets, and we'll play games, and—"

"Lizzy, you're going to burst my eardrum, can you please quiet down a bit?" Ciel asked. "Also aren't we a bit old for games?"

"Of course not!"

Ciel pulled the phone away before his cousin's voice could penetrate anymore of his ear. He finally heard the knocking but tried to ignore it, figuring that it was either his mom or dad.

"In a minute!" Ciel called again.

"Ciel, it's me," Sebastian's voice piped up from behind the door. "Can I come in?"

"No." Ciel retorted.

"You're being rude."

"You're being annoying."

"You invited me here and you're being an awful host."

"My mom made me invite you and I don't care how I'm treating you."

Sebastian found that the door wasn't locked and decided to open it. He entered before Ciel could notice and was now hovering over the younger teen. Lizzy's endless chatter about all kinds of fun stuff that was going to happen at the party was just background noise to their ears as they were engaged in a staring contest.

"Now you're the one being annoying." Sebastian said with an impatient sigh. "Look, we came off at a bad start back in high school, but now I'd like to start over. I was immature back then but now I've learned my lesson. I won't bully you anymore. But if you don't accept my apology, that's fine, it's hard to forgive a bully so it's understandable if you still don't trust me. So you can kick me out right now if you want, I'll just tell your parents that I just had to leave early."

Lizzy's voice was now completely inaudible to Ciel as he pondered while looking at the teen. He wanted to kick Sebastian out, but on the other hand he sounded very honest and apologetic, which irked him to no end. This was the person who mocked him about his height, teased him about how slow he was when they ran during gym, and especially played practical jokes that left the teen humiliated.

"Ciel? Are you still there? Ciel!" Lizzy practically shrieked into the phone, smashing the silence and slicing away Ciel's thoughts.

"Yes, I'm here." Ciel rubbed his temple; he was getting a headache. "And yes, I'll go to your party tomorrow. Now I have to go, bye." Ciel turned off the phone before Lizzy could speak and placed the phone back in his pocket.

"Okay. . . I have a headache now thanks to Lizzy so I'm not in the mood to argue with you or my parents. You're here because I had to owe you something, if not, I would be grounded and I don't want to be treated like a little kid who has a time out, so you're staying here." Ciel explained reluctantly and headed out abruptly once he finished. "I need some aspirin."

x~x~x~x~x

"I'm so glad you came, Ciel!" Lizzy hugged Ciel tightly once she saw him at her door. She released him before he turned blue from lack of oxygen and smiled gleefully. She then dragged Ciel to the backyard where the party was. "Did you bring your swimsuit?" She asked excitedly.

"Yeah, but I'm not going to swim much." Ciel remarked and looked to see who was here. There were some of Lizzy's friends, Alois. . .wait.

"Why is Alois here?" Ciel asked, trying not to sound annoyed as he saw the blond laying on a small, duck shaped raft in the pool. He had sunglasses on and was sipping lemonade as he laid lazily on the raft.

"He's my friend so I invited him." Lizzy replied with a small frown. "You don't like him?"

"I never liked him." Ciel muttered and then sighed. "Well, at least it's not—" He froze when he saw a too familiar teen waving to them with a beach ball under his arm.

"Hey, Ciel!" Sebastian waved cheerfully.

All the color in Ciel's face drained and he slowly turned to Lizzy, gritting his teeth so profoundly that they were bound to break.

"You invited . . . _him too_?"

"Of course, Sebastian's my friend too. Don't tell me you don't like him." Lizzy's frowned deepened.

Ciel's eyebrow twitched and was about to speak but then Sebastian came up to them. He turned to Ciel and tossed him the beach ball, but Ciel purposely dodged it by tilting his head to the side and allowing the ball to bounce on the pavement before rolling away.

"You could have easily caught that." Sebastian remarked.

"I didn't want to." Ciel scoffed.

"Um. . ." Lizzy hesitated, as the atmosphere around them grew immensely thick. She then rushed over to a table, grabbed a tray of lemonade and rushed back. "Please have a glass of lemonade. I made them all myself."

"Why thank you, Elizabeth." Sebastian smiled warmly and took a glass.

"Ciel?" Lizzy brought the tray uncomfortably close to Ciel and held up an obviously fake smile. It was an indication that Lizzy might do something unthinkable to him if he didn't try her homemade lemonade, or there might've been something off tugging at her nerves.

Ciel took a glass as well and quietly sipped the drink. "It's good."

"Great! I used extra sugar to make it sweeter!" Lizzy giggled and faced Sebastian. "Can you excuse us for a second, Sebastian?"

"Certainly." Sebastian nodded and left to get the beach ball. When he got it, he jumped into the water and accidently splashed Alois who shot up from his raft, startled, and toppled off.

"Ciel," Lizzy turned to the teen with a twitchy smile, letting loose the sweet façade she held just seconds ago. "Please be nice to everyone here, I want this to be a happy occasion, okay? I know that Sebastian has bullied you in the past, but he has changed so please lighten up to him."

Ciel heaved out a sigh of defeat, accompanied with an eye roll, he didn't want to continue this argument.

"Great! Now get your shirt off and go swimming!" Lizzy proclaimed as she grabbed her cousin's shirt and tried yanking it off.

"Hey, hold on!" Ciel placed the lemonade down and took off his shirt himself before Lizzy rips it off. It was a new shirt and he didn't want to get it ruined. He also took off his shorts, revealing dark blue trunks.

"Aww! You look so cute in those! They fit perfectly!" Lizzy clapped, now go in the water, I'll come in after you."

Ciel walked over to the shallow end of the pool and carefully walked down the steps. He flinched at the cold water, so he stayed knee-deep in till Lizzy decided to jump behind him and push him in. Ciel yelped and yanked himself back to the surface, huddling his arms as he shivered.

"Was it really necessary to do that?" Ciel asked.

"Yup. Don't worry, you'll get used to it soon." Lizzy exclaimed. She climbed down the stairs herself and pulled Ciel in with her.

"No I won't—ow!" A ball bonked Ciel on the head and he glared at Alois who threw it. The blond teen laughed so Ciel grabbed the ball and threw it at his face. Alois rubbed his nose and checked to see if it was bleeding.

"You could've broken my nose!" Alois cried, but Ciel just chuckled quietly at his outburst. Alois grabbed the ball again and threw it back at Ciel, aiming at his face for payback. Ciel swiftly dived into the water but came back up in seconds, wiping water off his face but then another ball came in and whacked him on his cheek.

"Hey!" Ciel yelled, Alois had another ball armed with him and probably had more in storage. Alois laughed loudly till tears were in his eyes.

"You're so clueless! And are you going to stay on the shallow end? C'mon!" Alois swam over to Ciel and grabbed his arm, but the teen yanked him off.

"Don't touch me like that." Ciel muttered and then caught Lizzy frowning out of the corner of his eye. " . . . I'm fine here."

"Aw! You're no fun!" Alois stuck out his tongue in a mocking gesture and swam back to the deep end. "It's more fun being here than over there, you know."

"I'm fine here." Ciel repeated, practically spitting out his words as he glared at the blond teen.

"Suits yourself then." Alois hopped back on his raft and turned to the diving board. "How about a dive at the diving board?"

"No." Ciel immediately refused, but it didn't stop Alois from replying with a sneer.

"Are you a chicken, Phantomhive?" Alois asked questionably. "Are you scared of diving in the deep end? You must really be a chicken."

Ciel tried ignoring him but Alois started to emit obnoxious chicken noises, pushing the teen's annoyance to the maximum. Ciel stomped out of the pool and headed straight to the diving board. He was only going to do this to shut Alois up. After that he was probably going to leave.

Alois followed Ciel to the diving board with a triumphant smirk on his face. Ciel stepped onto the board and stared down at the water below. He exhaled slowly, steadying himself as he prepared to dive down but he felt frozen.

"What're you waiting for?" Alois asked with a huff, his patience was drawing incredibly thin so he took the liberty to push Ciel off the board by surprise. Ciel plunged into the water, not having time to even gasp as he fell through with the water pressuring him down. He frantically tried to resurface by thrashing his arms about but panicking only made it worse.

Alois curiously looked down at the water, noticing that Ciel wasn't coming out. He crotched down, wondering if Ciel was swimming back to the shallow end back he didn't.

"Hey, Ciel!" Alois called out but he didn't get an answer. He called out his name again but still didn't get a response. Alois gulped down heavily when Ciel didn't resurface and looked around hastily to see Lizzy talking to her small group of friends on the other side of the pool.

"Guys! I think Ciel's drowning! He's not coming back up!" Alois called out, resulting in gasps and a scream from Lizzy. Sebastian immediately dived into the water in search for Ciel while Lizzy panicked.

She hurried over to Alois and yanked him off of the diving board. "Did you know that Ciel can't swim that well!? What were you two doing!?"

"I accidently pushed him off the diving board. . ." Alois said, but it was sure not an accident. But he didn't know that Ciel couldn't swim well.

"How could you do that!? Oh, Ciel!" Lizzy turned back to the pool, covering her mouth in shock as she awaited Sebastian's return with Ciel. Her heart was beating so loudly in her chest like it was going to explode any second. She was just about to burst into tears till Sebastian finally sprung out of the water with an unconscious Ciel.

Sebastian swiftly brought Ciel out of the water and laid him down on the patio. He first laid him on his side, letting water to flow out of his mouth before turning him over to his back. Sebastian compressed his chest a couple of times before tilting the teen's head back and breathing oxygen into his mouth. Sebastian repeated this action a few more times with everyone watching nearby. Lizzy was at the brink of crying, but then she saw Ciel's chest rising, followed by a gasp.

Ciel woke up with hurried breaths and saw Sebastian hovering over him. He looked around dazedly and turned back to Sebastian. He sat up and coughed out some water, but Sebastian patted his back to clear his throat better.

"How are you feeling?" Sebastian asked.

"Alight, I guess . . ." Ciel coughed again feebly.

"That's good, so it looks like I saved your like two times now." Sebastian chuckled but Ciel didn't glare at him like he usually does and just gazed down.

"So I guess I should owe you something then?" Ciel guessed.

"Your trust in me?" Sebastian asked and Ciel stared at him wordlessly. They locked eye contact but Ciel sheepishly turned away and muttered quietly. "Fine. . .I trust you now."

"And do I get a thank you?" Sebastian smiled.

". . . Thanks." Ciel refused to look at him in the eye again and got back to his feet. Immediately he got tackled by Lizzy who was squeezing the life out of him.

"Oh, Ciel! I was so worried!" Lizzy cried out, but then Sebastian stepped in to calmly break Lizzy off to give Ciel some space.

"Give Ciel time to breath before hugging him, Elizabeth." Sebastian insisted and Lizzy obliged to Ciel's surprise.

"Okay, Ciel should I get you anything?" Lizzy asked worriedly, clasping her hands together in a pleading gesture.

"No, I just want to rest for a bit." Ciel replied, coughing once more. Lizzy nodded, took her cousin's hand and brought him inside her house. Lizzy set him down on a couch, covered his body with a blanket and gave him a glass of water.

"Do you want anything? Should I bring Alois in and make him apologize for you?" Lizzy asked.

"No, but you can kick him out. But . . ." Ciel paused for a sec, a bit hesitant as he sighed. "Can you bring Sebastian here?"

"Sure." Lizzy nodded and rushed back outside to get the teen. Ciel rested his head back on the couch and closed his eyes, next time he was going to see Alois, he was going to kill him. For now he just wanted to relax and be thankful that he didn't die. When Ciel opened his eyes, Sebastian was sitting next to him, drying his hair with a towel.

"You sure you're doing alright?" Sebastian asked, placing the towel over his bare shoulders.

"Yeah, just a bit dizzy . . ." Ciel admitted. "It's nothing bad, after I get a good whack at Alois's ass than I'll be better."

"Humph, I'll help you with that." Sebastian chuckled faintly, in result of Ciel smiling slightly but he pulled it off before Sebastian noticed.

"So I should probably owe you something more than trust, right?" Ciel wondered, but hopped it wasn't another visit for dinner, it was just awkward.

"Hmmm. . ." Sebastian pondered while tapping his chin. "Your trust is fine for now, but I'll think of something in the meantime. Right now, get some rest."


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: This chap is mainly just a reminder that this fic is still in the works and isn't completed (beforehand I did finish it, but it was too abrupt), so that's why it's short, but nevertheless it's a continuation and next one will be longer. **

* * *

"Ugh, I don't want to be back here." Ciel groaned when he set foot into the school. Each agonizing step inside was a painful struck to his nerves. He was ill at ease and preferred to be back home sleeping, but to his discontentment and the exasperation of his parents who practically had to drag him out the door, he had to be here.

First class was English, and Ciel was dreading it. He was able to finish the book a few days ago and got notes, but he was still reluctant about this. His teacher was the same as last year, Mr. Aberline. He was a nice teacher but sometimes he could be strict if he wanted to.

Ciel was one of the first to arrive and sat down at his assigned desk. While he waited, he tapped his fingers on the desk, emitting a small beat to past the time. His mind then drifted elsewhere and he started to think about Sebastian. He hadn't seen him since Lizzy's party and couldn't help but wonder what he was up too.

Wait a minute, what was he thinking? He barely liked the guy, but then again, Sebastian saved his life. Ciel groaned; he felt skeptical of the teen despite of the deed he did. Sebastian was a bully and did give him a rough time in the past years, but then again, people do change and Sebastian seems to becoming one of those people.

"Hello, Ciel."

Ciel jolted, nearly jumped out of his seat as he saw Sebastian sitting down next to him. Apparently they were assigned to sit next to each other, which just made the situation more awkward for Ciel.

"Did you got to finish the book?" Sebastian asked.

"Yes." Ciel deadpanned. "And it was a very boring book, but I was able to finish it and take notes."

"Then you should do fine on the essay." Sebastian smiled, giving Ciel some encouragement but the teen replied with a simple shrug.

"Also," Sebastian added, changing the subject since he knew Ciel didn't want to talk about the book anymore. "What are you going to be up to this afternoon?"

"Why do you ask?" Ciel took a quick glance at Sebastian from the corner of his eye, then returned his focus at his desk.

"I have something to ask of you, but it could wait later." Sebastian said, giving the teen a small wink as he smiled.

Ciel raised an eyebrow, perplexed about what it was and finally frowned. "Why later?"

"It's private," Sebastian said, taking brief glances at the students around them. They could easily listen to what's going on. He turned back to Ciel and continued, " Meet me at the front entrance when classes end."

Ciel still felt rather perplexed, but decided to put it aside when Mr. Aberline finally entered the room. He slammed a mountain of books upon his desk and smiled to the class.

"Good morning class, I hope that you all had a great summer break and hopefully you did your homework!" Mr. Aberline exclaimed in a sing-sung voice. He sat down at his desk and checked his attendance, nodding to himself. "I'm sure we got everyone here, so lets get started on the lesson."

"Ugh . . ." Ciel's head made a soft thud when he collided with the desk. Sebastian chuckled lightly at the small action but knew that Ciel was going to get through this. He patted the teen's back, gesturing him to sit up so Ciel reluctantly did. But the entire class was Mr. Aberline lecturing the class about the book and that if they didn't read it; they weren't going to do well on the essay. Next time they meet, they were going to be writing the essay during class. Ciel puffed out a breath of air, not liking how this year was turning out already.

x~x~x~x~x

"Hey, Ciel!"

Ciel turned and saw his friend, McMillian run up to him. They were in the hallway heading over to lunch. Ciel had just gotten his lunch out of the locker and closed it shut. The locker unintentionally slammed loudly, booming alongside the voices all around them.

"How were your classes so far?" McMillian asked eagerly.

"Boring." Ciel bluntly said and McMillian should've already caught that, but he was always optimistic.

"It's only the first day, it'll get better." McMillian smiled widely, encouraging his friend to cheer up but Ciel only just frowned in response.

"Oh, yeah!" McMillian suddenly piped up, throwing a fist into the palm of his hand. "I heard what happened to you at Lizzie's party. Wasn't Sebastian the one who bullied you before? And yet he saved your life?"

"Yeah," Ciel nodded shortly, they started to head to the cafeteria at a slow pace. "He seems to have changed I guess . . .but I do feel skeptic though."

"Well if he didn't care for you, he wouldn't have saved you."

"True . . . but I don't know," Ciel frowned slightly, holding the bag loosely in his grip. "I did say that I trusted him and now he wants me to do something for him since he saved me."

"Hmmm," McMillian tilted his head from side to side, "Wonder what he wants, maybe he wants you to buy him something."

"No, it's not that," Ciel dismissed, that idea was dumb especially since Sebastian wanted to talk in private about it. "Lets just drop the subject, I'm hungry right now."

"Okay!" McMillian agreed and jumped ahead while Ciel fell a bit behind. The bluenette kept wondering what Sebastian wanted and it was distracting him. He tapped his head lightly; annoyed that he couldn't get the teen out of his head. Just what did he want anyways?

x~x~x~x~x

When classes ended, Sebastian figured that Ciel was zipping through the halls, getting the hell out of the school as quickly as he could. When Sebastian got outside, there was a flood of students waiting for their buses but there wasn't any sign of the particular bluenette, at least not yet.

Sebastian then felt a light poke and he turned to see an exhausted Ciel. The teen had his backpack slung over his shoulder and looked quite miserable with evidence of drowsiness in his weary eyes.

"I see you had a tough day." Sebastian chuckled lightly but the teen shot him a deadly glare.

"Shut up, I have so much homework to do already and it's not even funny." Ciel groaned, adjusting the backpack more comfortably on him but the weight of it looked like it was going to shove him down.

"Let me help you with that." Sebastian took Ciel's backpack and held it in one hand like it was nothing. "Do you want to do this another time since you have a lot to do?"

"Some of the work isn't due tomorrow." Ciel exclaimed, "So what is it that you couldn't tell me beforehand?"

Sebastian smirked, giving Ciel an awkward vibe like he usually does. Sebastian checked to make sure that no one was around before saying generously:

"I'd like to go on a date."


End file.
